Una lista y tres días
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Will se consiguió una lista de lo que quiere ver/hacer a Nico durante sus tres días en la enfermería. Slash: Solangelo (Continuación: Fragmentos del Hades)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, yo sólo escribo esto como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

**Comentarios: La pareja (o no pareja, según como se vea) me encantó, me leí los dos últimos libros de la saga la semana pasada, así que sigo un poco obsesionada con ellos, es que cuando creí que la saga ya no podía mejorar Mr. Riordan hace a Nico (mi favorito) gay, oficialmente amo al autor.**

**Aclaraciones: Sí incluye spoiler, al menos de los fragmentos de Nico del último libro****_ The Blood of Olympus_****, pero no son tan graves para arruinarles la historia, que técnicamente la pareja es un spoiler por sí misma. **

**Sobre Nico angelical, si han leído el libro sabrán que son palabras de Reyna, no mías. La altura de Nico: veo a Nico más bajo por su edad y algunos comentarios que se hicieron en el libro, en especial el que Percy llame a Nico "Chico pulga", y según mis investigaciones Will y Percy son casi de la misma altura. ¿Algo más? Oh, sí, disculpas por el título, terrible, lo sé.**

Will Solace tenía una lista por cumplir. En ese momento se encontraba mirando hacía la cabaña de Hades, era su segundo descanso en dos días y quería aprovecharlo para hablar con Nico, sin embargo, en ese momento Jason Grace, con quien acababa de hablar, se dirigía a la cabaña, así que se vio en la necesidad de esperar.

A pesar de que en su descanso anterior había buscado al pelinegro sólo había podido hablar con los amigos de Nico, siendo Reyna, Frank y Hazel (quien se enteró que era hermana de Nico) los únicos a los que no conocía. No había sido difícil hablar con ellos, siempre se le había dado bien hablar con las personas, con excepción de Nico quien parecía muy reacio a hablar con cualquiera. Reyna incluso había sido quien se acercó a él para darle las gracias por cuidar de Nico.

—La realidad es que él fue quien me terminó salvando de 6 soldado romanos- le confesó con una sonrisa.

—Evitaste que usara el viaje sombra, le salvaste la vida— la pretor romana realmente se veía agradecida— no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco.

—¿Lo quieres? —Will no pudo evitar que su sonrisa desapareciera, pero para Reyna eso pasó inadvertido.

—Claro, Nico es como un hermano pequeño para mí— esta vez el suspiro de alivio del rubio no pasó desapercibido para la chica—. Sabes, cuando Nico duerme uno puede entender por qué su apellido es Di Angelo— agregó con una sonrisa complice, para después despedirse porque alguien la llamaba.

Incluso sin que fuera la intención del hijo de Apolo, la charla siempre giro en torno a Nico, todos estaban enterados que evitó que usara el viaje sombra y gracias a eso salvado de ser tragado por la oscuridad, incluso había ganado un abrazo de la joven Hazael en agradecimiento.

Con su charla Will había ganado una lista de cosas que quería ver/hacer a Nico:

·Verlo dormir (aporte de Reyna)

·Escucharlo soltar una carcajada (idea de Frank)

·Un beso en la mejilla (aporte de Piper y Hazel) [y era claro que no quería ver a Nico besando a su hermana en la mejilla]

·Un abrazo (segundo aporte de Reyna, en especial después de saber que no soportaba el contacto físico)

·Ver a Nico llorar

Odiaba como sonaba ese último, pero había sido una idea que le surgió por Jason, justo un momento antes cuando habló con él. Le volvió a agradecer, ante lo que Will estuvo curioso.

—Pareces ser el más cercano a él, lo cual es extraño, ya que Percy y Annabeth lo conocen más que tú.

—Sí… bueno— Jason hizo un gesto que no fue capaz de comprender—, lo vi en un momento muy vulnerable, es difícil no encariñarse con él después de algo así.

—No imagino a Nico llorando.

—No lo hizo, estuvo a punto, pero es claro que aún no confía lo suficiente en mí.

Era obvio que si lograba que Nico llorara frente a él significaba que había ganado su confianza.

Frente a la cabaña de Hades vio a Jason detenerse justo antes de abrazar a Nico, pero después de unas palabras del pelinegro el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

"A este paso todo mundo recibirá un abrazo menos yo" no pudo evitar pensar molesto.

Nico volteó en su dirección, por lo que lo saludo para llamar su atención, una vez que la tuvo, señalo el suelo a sus pies, vio al pelinegro despedirse de Jason y dirigirse a él.

—Así que ¿dónde estabas? —Nico lo miró de arriba abajo, lo notó algo confundido con su pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado pegado en la enfermería por, como, dos días. No has pasado por aquí. No ofreces a la ayuda.

—¿Yo… qué? —lo notó aún más confundido, lo que le pareció lindo—. ¿Por qué desearías a un hijo de Hades en el mismo cuarto con la gente que estás intentando curar? ¿Por qué cualquier persona desearía eso?

—¿No puedes ayudar a un amigo? ¿Cortar quizá los vendajes? ¿Traerme una soda o un bocadillo? ¿O siquiera un simple _¿Cómo te va, Will?_? ¿No piensas que podría estar esperando ver una cara amistosa?

—¿Qué… mi cara? —Nico había llegado a un grado extremo de desconcierto.

—Sí que eres denso —Observó Will—. Espero que hayas desistido de esa absurda idea sobre dejar el campamento Mestizo.

—Yo, sí… quiero decir, me quedo.

—Bueno. Puedes ser testarudo, pero no eres un idiota —Will se esforzó en ocultar la alegría y alivio que le producía su decisión.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera hablarme de ese modo? ¿No sabes que puedo invocar zombis y los esqueletos y…—Nico frunció el ceño, aunque más que molesto se veía extrañado por la actitud de Will.

—Ahora mismo no podrías invocar una Fúrcula sin derretirte en un charco de oscuridad, di Angelo. Te dije, no más cosas inframundescas, órdenes del doctor. Me debes por lo menos tres días de reposo en la enfermería. Empezando ahora.

—¿Tres días? —las mejillas de Nico estaban tenuemente sonrojadas—, yo… yo supongo que estaría bien.

—Bueno, ahora.

Oyeron a Percy festejar por lo que Nico se dirigió a ellos, no sin antes prometer por el Estigio que volvería.

Caminó un poco más y se recargó en un árbol a esperar, podía haberse quedado cerca, pero no le pareció correcto escuchar lo que Nico tenía que hablar con ellos. Notó a Percy confundido mientras el hijo de Hades hablaba, por su parte Annabeth sonreía, después levantó su mano que Nico chocó antes de dirigirse a él.

Hasta que el pelinegro llegó notó que tarareaba una canción.

—¿Tarareas?

—Soy el hijo del dios de la música, es imposible que no lo haga cuando me encuentro feliz.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado en silencio.

Al llegar a la enfermería Will tomó la mano del chico, que en reflejo lo apartó de golpe.

—No te asustes, sólo quiero saber cómo estás.

—No me gusta que me toquen —admitió en voz baja.

—Bueno, eso será un problema, ya que los doctores necesitamos tocar para conocer el estado del paciente —extendió su mano hacía Nico—, prometo hacerlo sólo lo necesario.

El pelinegro le dio la mano con temor, Wil estaba seguro que tocaría a una serpiente con menor miedo. El hijo de Apolo lo sujetó con ambas manos, Nico se notaba incómodo pero no parecía del todo molesto con el contacto.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Di Angelo? ¿14?

—De hecho… —el hijo de Hades iba a agregar algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión— sí.

—¿Will? —una chica entró a la habitación en donde estaban— oh, hola Nico.

La chica lo saludó como si lo conociera, pero el chico no parecía haberla visto antes.

—Ella es Kayla, pertenece a la cabaña de Apolo, así que podríamos decir que es mi hermana.

—Lou Ellen me habló de ti, comentó la chica sonriendo, Will miró a Nico, no parecía estar nada acostumbrado a esa situación.

"…pero no pertenezco. Es obvio. Nadie me quiere" las palabras del hijo de Hades resonaron en su cabeza. Kayla seguía hablando.

—Lo de los esqueletos fue sorprendente, los vi el año pasado en Manhattan, uno no pensaría que se alegraría tanto de ver un ejército zombie, espera, ¿es grosero que los llame zombie?

—No creo que le importe —logró atinar a decir Nico.

—¿Me los mostrarías?

—No —Will es quien había respondido, el pelinegro lo volteó a ver, aún seguía sujetando su mano— órdenes del doctor.

—Será luego —prometió Nico, con lo que hizo sonreír a Kayla.

—Kayla, Nico tomará una habitación, estará aquí tres días.

—Los chicos de Nueva Roma se van hoy, así que tenemos más espacio. Puede tomar la 7, nos vemos pronto, Nico —se despidió para seguir con sus labores.

—Ella es muy amable.

—La mayoría lo son —Will soltó su mano y lo condujo a su habitación— ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Necesitas sacar la cabeza de esa nube de melancolía; varios de la cabaña de Apolo han querido hablar contigo, pero tú sólo nos ignoras.

—¿Nos?

—Claro, intenté hablarte varias veces antes, pero cuando menos me daba cuenta —el rubio chasqueó sus dedos— puff, desaparecías.

—Pensé que soy alguien muy sombrío para los hijos de Apolo.

—¡Por favor! —Solace río— somos hijos del Sol, un poco de oscuridad nos hace bien, es aquí.

La habitación era bastante normal, no daba la impresión de tratarse de un lugar dedicado a curar personas.

—Aquí solemos tener a los pacientes en observación.

Will buscó en los cajones del buró sacando una bata.

—No me pondré eso —comentó molesto Nico al entender porque se la ofrecía.

—No puedes dormir en mezclilla.

—No usaré esa bata.

—Di Angelo.

—¡No lo haré! —Will notó que el pelinegro no lo dejaría ganar.

—Bien —suspiró— espera aquí.

Cuando volvió Nico se encontraba sentado en la cama, mecía sus pies que apenas tocaban el piso, Nico era bajo, apenas lo sufientemente alto para llegarle unos centímetros por debajo del hombro.

—¿Usas bóxer?

—¡¿Qué?! —Di Angelo volteó a verlo, se veía impresionado y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Puedes dormir con bóxer y una camisa.

—N…

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, ganaste lo de la bata, pero en serio no puedes dormir con mezclilla

—Sí uso bóxer —comentó en voz baja.

—Perfecto —Will sonrió extendiéndole una playera del campamento— puedes usar esta, te quedará grande, pero siempre es más cómodo dormir con ropa suelta.

—Voltéate.

—Nico, por favor —comentó riendo.

—Da la vuelta —hablaba con firmeza.

—Te tengo que ver tarde o temprano sin ropa.

Ese comentario escandalizó a Nico, su rostro se coloreó completamente rojo.

—¡Sal de la habitación!

—Hablo como médico —aclaró al entender su reacción.

—¡FUERA!

—Quién dría que Nico es capaz de gritar tan fuerte —afuera de la habitación se encontraba Lou Ellen, sonreía al ver a Will salir de la habitación.

—Hola ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, Kayla me contó que estaba aquí —comentó señalando con un pulgar la habitación—, nunca le dimos las gracias.

—Nico siempre es decisivo para las batallas, pero siempre es alguien más quien es más apreciado —el hijo de Apolo estaba serió al decirlo, se notaba hasta un poco molesto.

Lou Ellen sonrió cómplice, Will se apoyó en la puerta, tocando un par de veces.

—Nico ¿puedo entrar? Tienes visita.

—Adelante —logró escuchar su respuesta.

Will dejó que Lou Ellen entrara primero.

—Vuelvo más tarde —el pelinegro estaba acostado en la cama y cubierto hasta la barbilla con la sabana—, debes cubrirte menos o el calor te hará mal.

Nico arrugó su nariz en un gesto de molestia, lo que hizo reír más a Will.

···

Había pasado media hora cuando Lou Ellen lo encontró.

—Me marcho.

—Duraste mucho.

—¡Claro! ¿Estás celoso? Logré que el niño de Hades hablara conmigo media hora.

—No lo creo.

—No, realmente no, me pasé contándole como nos fue a Cecil y a mí en la batalla, pero no me corrió, es un gran avance ¿no?

—Sí —Will le regaló una sonrisa, la chica se despidió agitando la mano.

El ojiazul se dirigió a la habitación de Nico, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entró sin tocar. Se sorprendió a pesar de que ya había sido advertido, fue una sorpresa agradable verlo; Reyna tenía razón, Nico tenía una apariencia angelical durmiendo; roncaba con suavidad, tenía su mejilla apoyada en una de sus manos, mientras que los largos mechones negros caían desordenamente en su rostro, apartó algunos con cuidado, Nico hizo un gesto complacido en sueños, eso lo alegró, fuera de los hijos de Hypnos y algunos otros pocos dioses menores los sueños de los semidioses no eran agradables. Se sentó en la silla frente a la cama, había terminado sus labores del día, con la partida de los romanos la enfermería quedó con menos pacientes, sus hermanos podían hacerse cargo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna.

Nico despertó encontrándolo aún sentado ahí, eso incluso lo sorprendió a él, debido a su THDA raramente podría quedarse sin hacer nada.

—De nuevo tarareando —Di Angelo talló sus ojos, desperezándose.

—Perdón —le respondió con una sonrisa— ¿te desperté?

—No —el pelinegro se sentó en la cama— fue el hambre, ¿he dormido mucho?

—Cerca de dos horas.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —Will vio algo en el rostro de Nico que no fue capaz de identificar.

—¿Haz estado dos horas sin hacer nada por tu propia voluntad?

—Sólo pudiste haber respondido no —comentó.

—¿Y tú dónde estuviste? Parecías tener un buen sueño.

—Parte de él lo fue.

—¿Y la otra?

—La pasé en la cabaña de Hynos.

Will soltó una suave carcajada, Nico lo miró con curiosidad, parecía dudar entre preguntarle algo o dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué sucede? —le animó el rubio.

—Dijiste que solamente eras un sanador.

—¿Lo hice? —le tomó unos segundos recordar— Oh, sí, en la reunión del consejo de guerra, en la que no estuviste.

—Clovis me mostró cuando viajábamos con Atenea Parthenos —se apuró a aclarar—, pero te vi en la batalla de Manhattan acertar algunos tiros.

"Pequeño acosador" no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante el pensamiento.

—Además de ese silbido —continuó Nico— aunque correr de seis romanos, ¿en serio?

—La idea era separarlos para que Lou Ellen pudiera usar su bomba porcina y deseaba no tener que lastimar a ninguno, más de lo necesario, además, no estuviste nada mala al vences a los 6.

—La próxima vez dejaré que te atrapen.

—Nunca lo hubieran hecho.

—Hola —Kayla se asomó a la puerta— Nico tiene visita.

—Hola —Hazel entró a la habitación, llevando comida en una bandeja—, hola, Will, le he traído comida a Nico.

—Claro, pasa Hazel— Will se levantó para dejarle el lugar.

—Se conocen —Nico se vio confundido.

—Hablamos ayer, hermano mayor —explicó la romana con una sonrisa—, ya te habías ido a dormir cuando Will llegó a cenar.

—Nos iremos para que hablen, qué tengan un buen viaje, Hazel.

—Gracias —la chica le regaló una sonrisa radiante—, te encargo a mi hermano.

—¡Hazel!

—Cuenta conmigo —Will le regaló un guiño y salió de la habitación junto con Kayla.

—Es guapo ¿no? —oyó el comentario al salir y otro "¡Hazel!" ligeramente histérico por parte de Nico.

Kayla y Will rieron fuera de la habitación.

**Aclaraciones finales: los fragmentos del libro está sacados de las traducciones ArgoIII (me parece) y he tomando algunos fragmentos de la versión en inglés (ya que me han gustado más en la verisón original) ya que por desgracia aún no llegan a mi país los últimos número, va apenas el 2.**

**Y nada, que la historia haya sido de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¿Qué tal?! Bueno, me animó que leyeran mi historia, en especial a las dos que me comentaron (también a quienes lo siguieron y marcaron como favorito), me alegraron el día así que me apure a transcribir en la computadora.**

**La segunda razón por la que me apuré es que ayer me di cuenta de que podía poner una portada, así que quiero mencionar de quien son los créditos de la imagen (¿han notado que la mayoría de los fanart de solangelo son preciosos?)Según yo el nombre de la/el artista es Minutko o Minutro o Minupro, sí alguien la ha visto en mejor calidad y puede ver bien su nombre le agradecería que me aclarara y sí saben sí le molesta que use su imagen me avisa y la quito.**

**Y pues lo que todos sabemos, la saga de Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes son de Rick Riordan, yo no gano nada con estos escritos (quizá odio o amor)**

Will no era capaz de recordar que era lo que había estado hablando un minuto atrás, su mente había quedado en blanco al ver a Nico reír a carcajadas, creía haber estado contándole algo acerca de una misión y como terminó haciendo el ridículo, y de repente la bonita sonrisa de Nico se volvió una carcajada, fue increíble, quizá hasta mágico.

—Per-perdón —el pelinegro limpió sus lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no debí reír… supongo, tú no lo hiciste.

—Claro que no lo hice ¡reíste a carcajadas!

—¿Di miedo? —Nico se notó un poco preocupado.

—¿Miedo? ¡Fue maravilloso!

Las mejillas del hijo de Hades se sonrojaron. Ya había oscurecido, por lo que el rubio se levantó de la silla.

—Debes dormir.

—¿Te vas? —el italiano se vio sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y parecía molesto consigo mismo.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Debes dormir ¿no?

—¿Eso es un no?

—Si no tienes nada que hacer… —Will sabía que eso era lo más cercano que obtendría a un "quédate", por lo que decidió sentarse y dejar de presionar.

—Pero tú si debes dormir.

—He estado durmiendo todo el día.

—Y sigues luciendo cansado, la última vez dormiste por tres días.

Nico palideció.

—¿Te dijeron por qué?

—No era necesario, viajes sombra ¿no?

—Sí —el pelinegro se vio aliviado, Will sabía que había algo más, pero no quiso insistir.

—Ahora duerme.

—No se sí podré hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que te cante algo?

Su comentario hizo reír al pelinegro, acostándose se cubrió con la sabana.

El rubio comenzó a tararear, lo que ocasionó una risilla en Nico.

···

—¡Ey! —Nico sacudió su hombro, haciéndolo despertar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que te quedaste dormido, Idiota —se veía molesto y avergonzado.

—¿Amaneció?

—Hace un par de horas —el pelinegro se encontraba de pie frente a él, sonrió al ver sus bóxer negros.

—No me sorprende —murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que posiblemente la bata te hubiera quedado menos grande —la camisa el chico de Hades usaba era al menos un par de tallas más grande.

—No me iba a poner la bata —miró el estampado del campamento mestizo— ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—Es mía, me gusta tener ropa aquí en caso de que me ensucie, pero no te preocupes, esa está limpia.

—Que tu ropa sea tan grande afecta mi orgullo —sus palabras no salieron con la seguridad que deseaba y sus mejillas se notaban sonrosadas— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—15

—¡¿15?! —el italiano se veía sorprendido— ¿Por qué eres tan grande?

—¿Cosa de familia? Dicen que me parezco a mi padre, lo conoces ¿no?

—Él era caliente —mencionó sin pensar— ¡Porque es el dios del sol, por supuesto! —aclaró de repente con las mejillas rojas.

—Me alegra que tengas esa impresión de la familia —río Will.

—¿Qué quieres de…?

—Buen día —Kayla los interrumpió llegando con el desayuno— Vaya, Will, estás aquí, te hemos estado buscando.

—¿Urgentemente? —el rubio se levantó.

—No, más bien como curiosidad, ya que no llegaste a dormir anoche.

—Lo lamento, me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta, iré a darle un vistazo a todos y aprovecharé para bañarme; ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó a Nico— ¿tu ropa?

—Yo… dormí bien con la camisa grande —se veía avergonzado y sonaba más como una excusa.

—Bien, vuelvo pronto.

…

—¡Will! —estaba desayunando cuando Percy y Annabeth se acercaron a él, el hijo de Poseidón traía una maleta— ¿cómo está Nico?

—Se encuentra bien, sólo cansado.

—Quirón mandó su ropa, ¿se la podrías dar de su parte?

—Claro, pero ¿no quieren verlo?

—Sí… bueno…—Annabeth río ante la incomodidad de Percy— no estoy muy seguro de cómo enfrentarlo.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No le hagas caso —río Annabeth— Percy sólo tiene su orgullo herido.

—Tú eres guapo —dijo el chico de pronto, ocasionando que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

—Ammm ¿gracias?

—Crees que él sea su tipo —preguntó a su novia.

—Olvídalo, sesos de alga —la hija de Atenea pasó el brazo por el de su novio—. Nos vemos, Will.

···

—Quirón envió esto —le entregó la maleta a Nico, que al verla se notó decepcionado— te traje otra camisa mía para que puedas cambiarte después del baño.

—Gracias —los ojos de Nico mostraron la alegría que trato de ocultar su rostro— es cómodo

—Sí, lo sé —río Will— ¿quieres ayuda para bañarte?

—Estás loco, Solace —comentó levantándose y entrando al baño de prisa, la sonrisa del hijo de Apolo se hizo más amplia, podía jurar que vio a Nico sonrojándose.

···

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —el pelinegro salió del baño, en esa ocasión vestía con bóxer grises y la camisa que Will acababa de entregarle.

—¿Sólo un día y ya te has cansado de mí? —dramatizando su dolor.

—Me he cansado de dormir.

—Podemos salir ¿quieres ver a alguien?

—No, sólo salir está bien ¿ve-vendrás?

—A menos que no quieras que lo haga.

—¡Quiero!... es decir, a menos que tengas algo que hacer, después de todo te debía tres días.

El ojiazul le regaló una sonrisa, si se atrevía a decir que no era necesario buscar excusas para acompañarlo seguramente le daría un buen golpe y se desaparecería largo tiempo.

Se encontraban sentados a la sombra de Atenea Parthenos, Nico sólo se había puesto un pantalón y se había dejado su camisa, lo cual había ampliado las sonrisas a quienes los habían saludado al pasar, el hijo de Hades lucía menos sombrío que de costumbre, con esa camisa uno podía pensar que no se trataba más que de un chico de 14 años.

—¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí? —el pelinegro miraba fijamente al campo de batalla, ese era el último lugar al que Will lo hubiera llevado.

Después de casi 4 días comenzaba a volver a su estado original, pero las huellas de la reciente batalla aún seguían frescas y visibles; Nico se volvía a notar sombrío, algo que había desaparecido completamente al reír a carcajadas, la respuesta a su pregunta, evidentemente, nunca llegaría.

—¿Crees que soy espeluznante y repugnante?

—¿Cómo? —su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero el rostro dolido de su paciente le demostró lo contrario.

—¿Por qué yo pensaría…? No, ¿por qué cualquiera pensaría algo así de ti?

—Por lo que le hice a Octavian.

—Ah, eso —obtuvo una mirada sorprendida por su respuesta, no es que no hubiera pensado en ello, pero realmente los días anteriores se habían dividido en pensar salvar gente y pensar en el niño de Hades, no había quedado nada de tiempo para Octavian— sería una hipocresía decirte que te culpo de su muerte siendo que yo deseaba atravesarlo con una flecha, además no había manera que pudiéramos detenerlo.

—Podríamos haber usado el viaje sombra, yo…

Will pasó su brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo a él en un abrazo, el pelinegro no lo correspondió, pero como un gran avance no lo apartó o se quejó.

—Nadie te hubiera perdonado por el augur romano, yo especialmente te hubiera odiado por toda la eternidad por hacer algo así ¿entiendes? Sí, me sorprendí por un instante cuando me dijiste que no lo podíamos detener, pero lo acepté más rápido que tú, que parecías seguir dudando a pesar de tus palabras.

—Pero su muerte fue horrible, y si tuvo que ver de alguna manera con la muerte de Leo entonces yo soy el responsable de su muerte —sus palabras salieron atropelladas, como sí las hubiera tenido largo tiempo ocultas en su mente y ahora explotaran de pronto.

—No —Will apretó su abrazo, atrayéndolo más a él, esta vez Nico correspondió el abrazo, rodeándolo por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, no lloraba, pero temblaba de maneta incontrolable— no hay nada que podamos hacer, no podemos cambiar el pasado, sólo podemos aceptar las decisiones que tomamos; no fue enteramente tu culpa, si los dioses han de juzgar por la muerte de Valdez yo tomaré la mitad de la culpa, soy igual o quizá más responsable que tú, pude haber detenido a Octavian con un silbido, pero no lo hice.

—Porque te dije que no podíamos.

—No, porque a pesar de lo doloroso que te resultó yo decidí confiar en ti, sobre mí pesa el dolor que estás pasando, Nico ¿me odias por eso?

—Idiota, ¿cómo podía odiarte después de decir algo así?

El pelinegro ya no temblaba, pero no lo soltó ni se apartó.

···

Nico se vio confundido al encontrarse en su cama al despertar.

—¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?

—Te quedaste dormido y te traje —Will no quiso mencionar que medio campamento lo vio caminar cargando a Nico como princesa— Kayla te traerá la comida en un rato, te dejaré dormir mientras tanto, iré a ayudar un rato a mis hermanos.

—Sí… —el pelinegro pareció dudar un poco, pero después agregó— gracias por todo, Will.

El rubio le regaló la más radiante de sus sonrisas, el chico de Hades le resultaba encantador.

···

Esta vez encontró más trabajo que hacer, la rutina del campamento volvía a la normalidad, por lo que no fue extraño que campistas lastimados por los entrenamientos llegaran a lo largo del día. Al anochecer se asomó a ver a Nico, pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba dormido, lo miró por un rato pero decidió ir a dormir antes de pasar otra noche en su habitación y quedar como pervertido.

—Buenas noches —apartó con suavidad algunos mechones de cabello de su frente para después depositar un beso en ella.

Al darse la vuelta no vio que el pelinegro abrió sus ojos, cubrió su boca con una mano, se encontraba rojo hasta sus oídos.

···

Ir a visitar a Nico fue lo primero que hizo al levantarse al salir el sol, encontró al pelinegro aún dormido, pero sudaba y se revolvía como tratando de despertar.

—Nico —se sentó en la cama sujetando al hijo de Hades por los hombros— ¡Nico! —lo sacudió con suavidad.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos, lucía aterrado, a pesar de que lo miraba no parecía reconocerlo, temblaba incontrolablemente.

—No, no, ¡NO! —trataba de soltarse, pero Will era más fuerte que él.

—¡NICO! —la sombras comenzaban a rodear al pequeño italiano.

—¿Wi…Will? —por fin pareció reconocerlo, las sombras desaparecieron de inmediato, siendo sustituida con lágrimas que se desbordaron por las mejillas.

—Hola —sintió el dolor de esas lágrimas, pero lo único que pudo hacer por él fue abrazarlo, mientras Nico lloraba con más fuerza "¿Qué había visto en sueños que lo había asustado de esa manera?"

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando notó que había parado de llorar, pero aún se aferraba con fuerza a él.

—Puedes abrazarme un poco más… prometo que no volverá a suceder, sólo… sólo dura un poco más.

—¿Por qué no volvería a suceder?

—Es desagradable ¿no?

—Oye, tú eres el que no soporta el contacto, yo me encuentro bastante bien con los abrazos.

—¿A cualquiera? —Notó un ligero tono molesto en la voz de Nico.

—A ti, principalmente.

El pelinegro guardo silencio, pero no soltó a Will, cuando Kayla llegó con el desayuno el hijo de Hades dormía en sus brazos.

—Perdona ¿interrumpí algo? —su hermana sonreía apenada, pero a la vez su sonrisa era un poco burlesca.

—Está dormido —colocó a Nico con cuidado en la cama, pasando su mano por el negro cabello para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

—Te gusta —Will dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Especialmente cuando lo miras —su gesto dolido no pasó desapercibido para Kayla— pero está bien, somos griegos, incluso entre los romanos la homosexualidad está bien vista.

—Realmente no me importa lo que piensen los demás, me encuentro bien con eso —sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Nico— sólo me importa lo que piense él —miró a su hermana— ¿qué puedo esperar de un chico que vivió más de la mitad de su vida en una época homofóbica?

—Pero tampoco has tratado de ocultar lo que sientes por él.

—Es sólo que… lo que vaya a pasar, sólo quiero que pase pronto —volvió a soltar otro suspiro— no puedo permitirme caer más enamorado de lo que ya estoy.

—Quizá deberías tratar de confiar un poco más en Nico, después de todo él es completamente sorprendente.

Will le sonrió.

—Me quedaré aquí un rato, en caso de que tenga alguna pesadilla.

—Asegúrate que coma algo.

—Lo haré…

···

—¿Estás molesto? —que esas fueran las primeras palabras de Nico lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No tarareas.

—No tiene que ver —le sonrió cuando lo vio sentarse en la cama—, pensaba en algo que hable con Kayla.

—¿Trabajo?

—Más bien cosas de familia.

—Es cierto, eres el líder de tu cabaña.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si apenas te percataras? —su comentario hizo sonreír al pelinegro, lo que dejó a Will suspirar aliviado.

—Tu desayuno ya está frío, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte otra cosa?

—No, está bien, he comido cosas peores, el desayuno está perfecto.

—Sobre tu pesadilla…

—¿Podríamos no hablarlo? —el rubio asintió, a pesar de no ser eso lo que quería.

—Sólo deseaba saber si no se repitió.

—No, he estado teniendo sueños agradables desde que llegué, a excepción de ese —una sombra de terror se asomó en sus ojos— uno puede escapar del Tártaro, pero el Tártaro no te dejará ir.

Will entrelazó sus dedos con los de Nico, pensó en la conversación con Kayla y cómo podía declararse y terminar con todo, pero al sentir los dedos de Nico entrelazándose con los suyos hacía la pérdida aún más aterradora. Di Angelo no dijo nada, sólo apretó con suavidad su agarre, sus manos temblaban y el hijo de Apolo sabía que no podía hacer nada para desaparecer todo por lo que Nico había pasado.

—Me temo que somos griegos, no puedo prometerte que nada malo sucederá de nuevo —sintió la mano del más bajito temblar— pero puedo prometerte que no estarás solo de nuevo cuando algo suceda, puedo jurarte que estaré ahí si algo malo ocurre.

—¿Tú?

—A menos que prefieras a alguien más.

—No —las mejillas de Nico se sonrojaron y su mano apretó más fuerte—, tú eres suficiente, pero no salvaré tu trasero siempre que te metas en problemas.

Will sonrió aliviado, su paciente se encontraba lo suficientemente mejor para bromear. Renuente soltó su mano, Nico también se vio reacio, o al menos eso quiso pensar.

**Algunos comentario respecto al capítulo:**

**Quise que Will usara la frase caer más enamorado ya que la expresión en inglés me parece mona (Fall in love)**

**Espero que Nico no haya quedado muy fuera de personaje por llorar así frente a Will, es sólo que sentí que después de pasar todo lo del infierno solo tiene derecho a quebrarse frente a alguien que le de amor.**

**Lo de los griegos y romanos sobre la homosexualidad es cierto, los romanos especialmente eran muy liberales ante eso, bien por ellos, pero siguen siendo de infame memoria a lo que a mí se refiere**

**Había algo más, pero no puedo recordar qué...**

**El siguiente capítulo es el último, pero no puedo prometer que estará tan pronto, ya que aún no está escrito en libreta, pero dejen me inspiro y lo termino en una hora. Además que tengo un par de ideas para otras historias con estos dos.**

**Cualquier comentario se agradece, gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**La imagen de portada es de Minuiko (Gracias a Kawaiigriirl y Cessi por avisarme), Cessi me avisó que es un Jasico (yo tuve esa duda cuando la encontré) pero como siempre veo a Jason dibujado con camisa camisa morada asumí que era Will, la opinión de Cessi es que la cambie ¿lo hago? no me toma nada de tiempo, y ya tengo la imagen que pondría (y que sí es Will) pero igual si a alguien le gusta esta portada y me dice que es Will esta también en su derecho de opinar antes de que la cambie**

**Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, yo sólo escribo esto como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

**NOTA: Mi word cambiaba automáticamente rió a río, me disculpo, en este capítulo arreglé eso**

**El fic llega a su fin, mil gracias por leerlo, recibió más favoritos, seguidores y reviews de los que creí que merecía.**

**En honor a Apolo, o la verdad, diré aque hubo muchas cosas que no me gustaron del capítulo, pero lo mencionaré al final.**

**Así que de ser posible, disfruten su lectura.**

—Listo ya para tu último día en reclusión.

—¿Último día? —el pensamiento pareció entristecer a Nico.

—Sí, ya tienes mejor apariencia y has estado comiendo bien, ya puedes hacer tus viajes sombras MIENTRAS no abuses de ellos, déjalos para una emergencia o algo así.

—Sí —el pelinegro comenzó a comer de mala gana.

—¿Está malo? —preguntó refiriéndose al desayuno.

—¿Estás seguro que me encuentro bien? —Nico extendió una de sus manos hacía Will— Quizá no sentiste bien por estar hablando tanto.

Su comentario desanimó al rubio, el hijo de Hades había pensado que lo tomó de la mano para revisar su estado, lo cual era obvio ¿por qué otra razón aceptaría su mano de no ser por eso?

—Lo hice, Nico —se levantó, desordenando de manera amistosa el cabello negro— tengo cosas que hacer, vuelvo en un rato.

Will salió a prisa de la habitación, dejando a un Nico desolado.

···

Will no se atrevía a volver a la habitación del hijo de Hades, de pronto su compañía le resultaba terriblemente dolorosa, el simple error de chico italiano de confundir el gesto de tomar su mano le parecía abrumador; no entendía por qué, él sabía que era difícil, por no decir imposible, que el pelinegro correspondiera sus sentimientos ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba imposible aceptar eso?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Kayla sonaba molesta.

—Estoy… —ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que terminó en un closet—busco vendas, se acabaron hace días.

—Nos encargamos de eso ayer —la chica de Apolo colocó sus manos en la cintura, su hermana lucia intimidadora—. Entonces ¿qué hiciste?

—No he hecho nada.

—Sé que algo hiciste, le acabo de llevar su comida a Nico y me preguntó si estabas enojado.

—¿Lo hizo?... ¿Por qué le llevaste la comida? Tu turno terminó esta mañana. Debo ir a arreglar los horario —Will se dio media vuelta para alejarse de su hermana, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera huir.

—Los horarios están bien, cobré algunos favores para seguir llevando la comida a Nico.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así? —de pronto una idea vino a su mente, viendo preocupado a Kayla— ¿te gusta Nico?

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡por supuesto que no!, todos sabemos que te gusta mucho, que clase de hermana sería ¿sabes lo que me harían nuestros hermanos si yo…?

—Espera… ¿dijiste TODOS?

—Sí… bueno, te dije que eras especialmente obvio cuando lo miras.

—Pensé que te referías a estos días.

—Claro que no —Kayla enarcó una ceja—, siempre ha sido así.

—¿Cómo? —el rubio se vio confundido.

—Oh… ¿no lo habías notado? —su hermana se sonrojó, de pronto no sabía que decir.

—¿No he notado qué?

—Que has estado pensando en Nico desde la batalla de Manhattan.

—¿Qué? No lo he hecho —sonó un poco asustado.

—Sí, bueno, al principio no era muy obvio, al igual que todos parecías muy agradecido con él por la ayuda, pero tu visita nunca se apartaba de él e intentaste ser su amigo.

—Igual que todos.

—No, no igual que todos, la mayoría nos rendimos después de un par de intentos, tú continuaste empeñándote en hablar con él, habrás hecho como veinte intentos.

—¿Lo hice? —sabía que había intentado, pero no de una manera tan ¿obsesiva?

—Sí, todos esperábamos que lo lograras… pero después Nico se fue y eso te dejó devastado.

—No lo hizo.

—¡Lo hizo! —Kayla se sorprendió de levantar la voz, pero después de ver que nadie la había oído continuó— no faltabas a tus responsabilidades, pero te veías… triste.

—¡Por los dioses! —Will cubrió su rostro con una mano, apoyándose en la pared— ¿tan mal estoy?

Su media hermana dio una palmadita a su cabeza a manera de reprimenda.

—¿A que te refieres con mal?, Nico es adorable, ¿Qué está mal con que lo quieras?

—Que él no me va a corresponder.

—¿Eres tonto? Sólo tienes que insistir más, ¿por qué rendirse ahora?

—Kayla, no quiero que Nico se convierta en laurel.

[Nota: Después de derrotar a la serpiente Pitón, Apolo ofende a Eros (Cupido) y éste en venganza lo hace enamorarse de Dafne a quien la hace repelerlo, Apolo la persigue tratando de hacer que corresponda su amor y cuando está por tenerla ella le ruega a su padre que la convierta en árbol, como se convierte en laurel Apolo la hace su árbol]

Kayla suspiró, sabía a lo que su hermano se refería y entendía que, siendo semidioses, el miedo en sus ojos se encontraba justificado, pero esas palabras no ayudarían a Will.

—No seas tonto, tú no eres papá y Nico definitivamente no es ninguna Dafne, no se convertirá en árbol para huir de ti.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros!, no te estoy diciendo que vayas y te confieses, estoy diciendo que vayas y lo conquistes, has que se enamoré de ti. Eros no puede juzgarte por los errores de papá, además te debe varias por cuidar a sus hermanos en el campamento, además Nico merece ser feliz— señaló el rostro del rubio con su índice— más vale que lo hagas muy feliz, así que ve ahora con él.

Will suspiró, la energía de su hermana lo había tranquilizado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué quisiste encargarte de su comida?

—No es obvio —la sonrisa de Kayla se volvió enorme—, quiero ser su cuñada favorita.

Will comenzó a reír.

—Así que no arruines mi plan, Solace, no te perdonaré si alguien te gana a Nico.

···

—Nico, ¿qué haces aquí?

Había encontrado al pelinegro caminando por el pasillo, se había puesto un pantalón, pero andaba descalzo y seguía con su camisa del campamento.

—Vine a buscarte— hablaba con seguridad, pero en sus ojos podía ver como si esa seguridad quisiera fallarle en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Quieres que me vaya ahora?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Estoy siendo una molestia?

—¿Alguien te ha dicho eso?

—¡Tú, idiota! —al decirlo pudo ver el gesto de dolor en su rostro, pero en seguida desapareció.

—Por supuesto que no —Will se encontraba sorprendido—, ¿en qué momento he dicho eso?

—No lo hiciste, pero hoy has demostrado que te cansaste de mí.

—Claro que no, es imposible que me canse de ti.

—Pero quieres que me vaya —el gesto de dolor volvió a hacerse presente.

—Pues han pasado tres días y te ves mejor, a pesar de que quisiera no puedo tenerte encerrado en la enfermería.

—Pero si me voy —Nico se vio preocupado— posiblemente ya no nos veremos más.

—¿No habías abandonado tu idea de abandonar los campamentos?

—Lo hice, pero tú pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí y yo…

—No paso todo el tiempo aquí, al igual que todos, tomo clases con Quirón y convivo con los demás miembros del campamento. Esta vez me he quedado porque tú te encuentras aquí.

—¡Entonces si soy una molestia!

—¡Por los dioses, Nico! —Will cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tallando su cara en un gesto de desesperación— sí que eres denso.

—¡¿Qué?! —su comentario molestó a Nico.

El hijo de apolo se movió rápido, sujetando en brazos a Nico lo levantó del piso.

—¿Qué haces, Solaces? —el rostro de Nico se coloreó rojo.

—Sé que esto no parece un hospital, pero el piso no se encuentra especialmente limpio, ¿Qué clases de doctor crees que soy para dejarte ir a tu habitación así?

—Pudiste haberme buscado unas sandalias.

—No soy de ir y venir, es más rápido llevarte.

—Alguien nos verá.

—Ya estamos por llegar.

Nico no comentó nada más, pero no se atrevía a ver a Will al rostro, el rubio lo dejó con suavidad sobre la cama.

—Espera aquí —entró al baño, volviendo con una toalla húmeda se hincó frente a Nico, tomando uno de sus pies comenzó a limpiarlo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo yo! —la cara del pelinegro mostraba pena, pero no desagrado por su acción.

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor —le pidió, ante lo que Nico sólo asintió—. Realmente me gustaría que no te fueras —comenzó a hablar Will mientras limpiaba sus pies, sin mirarlo al rostro—, pero no eres un bonito objeto que pueda guardar para que nadie lo vea —el rubio apretó sus labios, pensando como continuar—, pero cuando dejes la enfermería seguiremos viéndonos, después de todo estás solo en tu cabaña, podrías entrenar con nosotros, además, siempre serás bienvenido en la enfermería a ayudar y también te quiero en mi equipo a la hora de capturar la bandera, aunque Jason Grace sea tu mejor amigo me opongo a dejar que te monopolice.

Sólo al terminar de hablar se atrevió a mirar a Nico al rostro, el pelinegro se veía aliviado y sonreía.

—Tus pies están limpios, quítate el pantalón y acuéstate a dormir.

El hijo de Hades se apuró a obedecerlo, se veía de buen humor por las palabras de Will.

—Hola —una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta.

—¡Jason! —el pelinegro sonó animado lo que hizo suspirar a Will.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó el ex-pretor romano.

—No, pasa, voy saliendo —pasó a su lado para salir.

—Will —lo llamó Nico— ¿es una promesa? —preguntó cuándo obtuvo su atención.

—Lo es sonrió al entender su pregunta.

···

Will se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la enfermería esperando a que Jason saliera para volver con Nico, no era su día de ayudar, por lo que sus hermanos lo habían corrido cuando trató de hacer algo.

—¡Solace! —al voltear se encontró con el hijo de Júpiter.

—Grace —respondió de igual manera. Jason tenía una relación con Piper, ¿no?, no había manera de tomarlo como rival por los aprecios de Nico, se tocó la sien con sus dedos, pensar en eso le provocaba jaqueca.

—Sólo dime Jasón, Nico ya ha hecho tres días ¿me lo puedo llevar?

—¿A eso viniste?

—Sí, pero Nico no quiso irse, dijo que se sentía cansado y se acostó a dormir ¡ignorándome! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Will sonrió.

—Se podrá ir mañana en la mañana, será hasta ese momento en que se hagan tres días.

—Pasaré mañana entonces, gracias Solace.

—Que me digas Will es suficiente.

···

Will regresó a la habitación de Nico, el pelinegro le daba la espalda a la puerta y parecía dormir, por lo que se dio media vuelta para dejarlo descansar.

—Estoy despierto —lo oyó comentar.,

Nico se sentó en la cama.

—Jason se fue pronto.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—O te hiciste el dormido —Nico se sonrojó al verse descubierto.

—Yo… aún no pasan tres días.

—Es verdad —Will sonrió, cerrando la puerta se sentó en la silla frente a la cama— le dije a Jason que podía pasar por ti mañana en la mañana ¿te hace feliz?

—¿Cómo eso me haría feliz? —al ver a Will enarcar una ceja Nico pasó saliva y murmuró—. Sí, algo así.

Will encontró la reacción divertida, recargándose en la silla.

—Eres el sol —comentó Nico distraído.

—Mi padre lo es.

—No, me refiero a tu apellido, Solace es Sol ¿no?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —el rubio no tenía claro a donde se dirigía la conversación.

—He estado soñando con mi madre —el hijo de Apolo vio tristeza en el rostro del pelinegro, contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo.

—¿Es malo?

—Es lo extraño, antes era doloroso, pero desde que estoy aquí he tenido un sueño recurrente, mi madre sonríe mientras el sol ilumina su rostro y el gran canal en Venecia.

—Suena hermoso —comentó Will.

—Lo era, pero actualmente sólo los recuerdos eran dolorosos.

—¿Qué cambió?

—Tú.

—¿Yo? —su respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Eres el sol —el ojiazul sonrió, lo que logró poner a Nico nervioso y no fue capaz de continuar hablando.

—Sigue.

—Pues… no te bur-les.

—No lo hago, sólo pienso que tus palabras sonaron lindas.

—Voy a do-dormir —Nico se acostó, cubriéndose con la sabana le dio la espalda Will, lo que hizo reír más al rubio.

—Nico, por favor —el rubio se levantó de la silla para sentarse en la cama, apoyó una mano a cada lado del hijo de Hades, inclinándose para poder verlo al rostro—, dime que significa que yo sea el sol —le pidió con suavidad.

—No estoy seguro —el pelinegro se acostó boca arriba, Will se enderezó un poco, pero sus manos continuaron a los lados de Nico, no pudo evitar pensar que lo tenía atrapado contra la cama—, es sólo que siento que mis recuerdos del pasado no están tan alejados del presente si tú estás ahí. Es difícil de explicar.

—Pero me hace feliz oírlo, ahora deberías de dormir.

—No puedo dormir sí estás sobre mí —Nico colocó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Will, posiblemente para alejarlo, pero sólo la dejó ahí—, tú corazón está acelerado —mencionó en un murmullo.

El rubio no fue consiente que se acercó más al hijo de Hades.

—Me sucede cuando…

Ambos oyeron abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de golpe.

—¡Lo siento! –escucharon una disculpa desde fuera.

—¿Lo siente? —el ojiazul se encontraba confundido, después vio sus manos a los lados de Nico, la mano de éste sobre su pecho y la poca distancia que había entre ambos— Oh, dioses…

El "lo siento" definitivamente no había sido de ninguno de sus hermanos. El chico italiano se sonrojó hasta lo oídos al notar también su posición, apartando su mano de inmediato.

—Creo que es Piper —comentó.

—Iré a llamarla —Will se levantó a prisa y salió de la habitación, no oyó el "maldito Eros" dicho por Nico cuando se cubrió con su sábana.

—Piper —el rubio la llamó cuando la encontró afuera.

—Lo siento –repitió la hija de Afrodita— debí haber tocado la puerta en primer lugar y siendo que no había llamado debí salir en silencio, es sólo que me sorprendí de verlos.

—Piper, no es lo que crees… —Will enarcó una ceja— espera ¿qué es lo que crees?

—Ibas a besar a Nico.

—¡¿Qué?! —el rubio sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse— No-no lo iba a hacer— "Bueno, posiblemente" pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirle en voz alta— Ya veo porque te sorprendiste, siendo que ambos somos chicos…

—Oh, no, no fue por eso —la chica sonrió—es solo que después de lo de Percy, estoy feliz por Nico.

—¿Percy?

—¡Demonios! —Piper maldijo por lo bajo— soy un asco como hija de Afrodita. Perdona, Will, vine buscando a Jason, pero ya veo que no está, debo irme.

Piper de apuró a salir corriendo antes de que el rubio le pudiera preguntar algo más.

Cuando volvió a la habitación el pelinegro dormía, por lo que se sentó en la silla a verlo dormir; si Piper no hubiera llegado le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a Nico, si no es que antes, como había dicho la hija de Afrodita, lo hubiera besado. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si lo hubiera besado? ¿Lo hubiera golpeado o quizá le hubiera dicho que le resultaba asqueroso?

—¿Qué pasó con Piper? —Nico estaba acostado de lado viéndolo.

—Estaba buscando a Jason, pero eso fue hace…

—Hace un rato, lo sé, tengo tiempo despierto, no lo habías notado.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Estás preocupado —la actitud madura de Nico se hacía presente.

—Algo así.

—Es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar —los oscuros ojos de Nico estaban clavados en los suyos.

—Me temo que no.

—Ojalá pudiera —suspiró acostándose boca arriba.

—Ya has hecho mucho.

—¿Cuándo?

—La batalla de Manhattan, la pelea con los Gea, además los condujiste por Europa y trajiste la Atenea. Haz hecho más que suficiente, Nico, eres digno de tu nombre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi nombre?

—Viene de Nikolaos ¿no? Significa "Victoria del pueblo"

—Percy, Annabeth, Jason y los demás, incluso Grover ha hecho más que yo.

Will suspiró.

—Nico, creo que tú eres el único que no tiene idea de lo valioso que eres.

El hijo de Hades rió, Will no pudo asegurar si con burla o amargura.

—Lo digo en serio —le aseguró el rubio.

—Eso me temo —fue la respuesta.

—La cena está aquí —entró Kayla con una sonrisa, por lo que el ojiazul se levantó.

—Me iré para que cenes.

—No —la respuesta no sólo tomó por respuesta a ambos hijos de Apolo, sino que el propio italiano se veía sorprendido, aun así continuó— me voy mañana en la mañana ¿no puedes quedarte más tiempo?

Kayla volteó con su hermano.

—Podrías encargarte de los platos sucios. Buenas noches, Nico, fue lindo verte por aquí.

—Igualmente –el plinegro le sonrió agradecido— muchas gracias por todo.

Kayla volteó sonriendo con Will, el rubio estaba seguro que podía saber lo que pensaba "¿No te parece adorable? Sonrió y me dio las gracias", la hija de Apolo cerró la puerta al salir.

—Eso fue lindo.

—¿Qué?

—Darle las gracias a Kayla.

—Fue muy amable.

—Seguro que la hizo muy feliz viniendo de ti.

—Lo dices como si nunca en mi vida le diera las gracias a alguien —Will levantó ambas cejas—, ¡soy una persona educada! —el rubio soltó una carcajada, lo que molestó un poco a Nico, que se dedicó a destapar la bandeja de comida.

—¿Por qué tu cena es pastel?

—Kayla me preguntó qué es lo que más me gustaba de comer.

—Incluso te trajo dos.

—Es demasiado para cena —comentó el pelinegro que miraba su el vaso de leche y las dos grandes rebanadas

El estómago de Will hizo ruido. No había comido nada desde la mañana, el ver la cena de Nico le recordó que debía alimentarse.

—¿No has comido?

—Puedo hacerlo más tarde.

—Todos deben estar cenando ahora, ¡por eso querías irte! ¡Lo siento!

El gesto triste de Nico lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No, voy recordando apenas, la realidad es que no tenía hambre.

—Puedes tomar pastel —le ofreció ambas rebanadas Nico.

—No, debes de cenar, además Kayla se ofendería si no lo hicieras.

—Pero…—Nico estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con la charola sobre sus piernas, tomó una rebanada y se la ofreció a Will.

—Nico

—Come — el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que el título de Rey de los fantasmas estaba bien empleado en el chico, el pequeño italiano estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido— ¡Hazlo!

El hijo de Apolo se levantó de la silla, antes de tomar el pastel cambió de idea y sujetó la muñeca de Nico para comer directamente de su mano. Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo, el pelinegro estaba sonrojado, le resultaba especialmente encantador verlo así y había notado que eso se había repetido a lo largo de los tres días, cada acción que había emprendido hacía el pelinegro había obtenido esa reacción, y aunque quisiera no podía permitirse tener esperanzas, le bastaba saber que el pelinegro era consiente de él.

Nico le colocó la última parte de pastel en la boca para que no cayera.

—Gracias, fue delicioso— Nico tenía clavados sus ojos en el hijo de Apolo, al sentarse en la silla Will notó el asomo de una sonrisa traviesa en los labios del chico.

El pelinegro vio su mano manchada de crema y sin dudarlo la llevó a la boca lamiendo sus dedos, Will pasó saliva y maldijo internamente "¿Tenía idea Nico de lo peligroso del juego que estaba jugando?"

El rubio se levantó, de pie frente al niño de Hades acercó su mano a su rostro, el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente, a Will le costó infiernos controlarse para evitar besar los labios manchados de crema, lo que sí hizo fue limpiar con su pulgar la comisura de sus labios, ante lo que Nico abrió sus ojos luciendo "¿decepcionado?", Will pensó que estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. El ojiazul lamió su pulgar ante la mirada embelesada de Nico, sí, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Come, o tu pastel se hará malo.

Nico obedeció en silencio.

El hijo de Apolo volvió a su silla, mirando al pelinegro en silencio, por momentos Nico lo miraba de reojo, pero al notar que era observado desviaba su vista de inmediato.

—Terminé —su comentario fue más para acabar el silencio que había caído entre ellos, colocó su bandeja en el buró, mientras el rubio se estiró, tratando de quitar la tensión de su espalda—. ¿Tienes sueño?

—No, he estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición, mi espalda me está molestando.

—¿Quieres acostarte en la cama conmigo?

—¿Cómo? —esperaba que Nico sonriera mostrándole que era una broma, pero se encontraba serio y tranquilo.

—La cama es lo suficiente grande para que quepamos los dos.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro —el pelinegro se orilló y dio unas palmaditas en el colchón—, adelante.

Will sólo dudó un segundo y se acostó en la cama a un lado de Nico, el rubio se estiró ante la mirada atenta de los ojos oscuros.

—¿Quieres irte a dormir?

—Querías que me quedara ¿no?

—¿No querías?

—Lo quería —Will a veces se preguntaba qué tanto de su costumbre de ser sincero venía de que su padre fuera el dios de la verdad.

—Entonces no te quejes —el rubio rió ante el comentario de Nico.

El ojiazul volteó a ver al pelinegro, éste se encontraba acostado de lado, mirándolo.

—¿Europa es bello?

—Cuando monstruos no están intentando asesinarte, lo es, ¿por qué?

—Mi madre tiene familia allá, pero ya sabes, como griego no puedo viajar sin hacer que un avión sufra un accidente fatal en el Atlántico.

—Te puedo llevar cuando me dejes hacer viajes sombras —Nico cerró sus ojos, lucía con sueño— me gustó Portugal, me gustaría volver —un bostezo lo interrumpió— podríamos ir juntos.

—¿Qué te gustó?

—Farturas.

—¿Qué?

—Pastelito, crujiente… dulce.

Will no pudo evitar reír. Nico comenzó a quedarse dormido.

—Oí que Venecia es romántico —se atrevió a comentar.

—Sí —el italiano dibujó una sonrisa, pero evidentemente estaba más dormido que despierto— podríamos pasear en góndola.

—¿Tú y yo?

—Sería romántico —logró decir antes de quedar dormido.

Will sintió como su corazón latió acelerado, no le importaba si Nico se retractaba después, le había mostrado que había una oportunidad de que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos.

Se acostó de lado para ver a Nico dormir.

—Es claro que tengo una oportunidad ¿no? —acarició la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, no pasaría nada si se quedaba un momento.

Cuando Will volvió a abrir los ojos notó que la habitación estaba iluminada sólo por la luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba por levantarse, pero alcanzó a notar que Nico usaba su brazo de almohada y una de las manos del pelinegro descansaba sobre su pecho, ni de broma dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, cerró sus ojos para seguir durmiendo.

La siguiente vez que abrió sus ojos Nico estaba despierto, estaba sentado en la cama y le daba la espalda, el cabello negro era una divertida maraña, muestra clara que acababa de levantarse.

Cerró de inmediato los ojos cuando el pelinegro volteó, la cama se movió, podía notar que el hijo de Hades se había hincado a su lado, sintió su cuerpo inclinarse sobre él y después no hacer nada por alguno minutos, Will esperó, estaba apuntó de abrir sus ojos cuando sintió un cálido beso depositado en la comisura de sus labios.

—Gracias por todo —escuchó murmurar a Nico.

Fue en ese momento que se acordó de la lista y no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando se había olvidado por completo de ella la había completado.

—¡Estás despierto! —no era capaz de asegurar si sonaba molesto o espantado.

—Lo siento —el rubio abrió los ojos cuando se sintió golpeado por una almohada, Nico había logrado un nuevo record en lo que se refería a sonrojarse—, eso fue extremadamente adorable.

—Tú… tú lo hiciste primero —alcanzó a debatir.

Esta vez fue el turno del ojiazul de sonrojarse, sentándose en la cama.

—Tú también estabas despierto y no dijiste nada.

—¿Qué podía decir? ¿Dame otro beso?

Will rió.

—Hubiera sido maravilloso. Bueno, ahora que las cartas están sobre la mesa, te besaré si no te importa.

El hijo de Apolo sujetó el rostro de Nico con ambas manos y lo acercó al suyo, el pelinegro lo tomó por las muñecas, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, sólo cerró sus ojos, Will notó la sonrisa del pelinegro al notar que también sus manos estaban temblando, incluso podía oír el escandaloso latido de su corazón haciendo eco en su cabeza, en sus labios también se dibujó una sonrisa, para después acabar con la distancia que había entre ambos, dispuesto a besar esos labios que se ofrecían tentadores.

**Aclaraciones finales:**

**Sí sienten ansias asesinas por este final, por favor, respiren y terminen de leer las notas, prometo que lo explicaré.**

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

**1) El resumen del mito de Dafne y Apolo lo hice a partir del mito como se encuentra en ****_Fábulas de Ovidio _****de ediciones Cal y Arena, pueden googlearlo para más información. Como Ovidio es un poeta romano no estoy segura si Dafne recibe el mismo nombre en Grecia y Roma, de no ser así mis disculpas.**

**2) Kayla tuvo mucha participación a lo largo de todo el fic, pero en especial en este capítulo final. Sucedió porque quería mostrar e enamoramiento de Will desde una perspectiva externa y es que siento que se perdía DEMASIADO si sólo lo contaba él.**

**3) El nombre de Nico es Nicolò **(según mis investigaciones) **que es el italiano de Nikolaos pero de hecho el Nico de todos los idiomas (Nicolas, Nicolai etc.)tiene el mismo significado ya que son derivados del griego**

**4) Sobre lo que no me gustó del capítulo, sentí que hay un exceso de clichés y el fic estuvo plagado de sonrojos y sonrisas, no me arrepiento de los sonrojos, estamos hablando de un chico que no era capaz de tomar a Percy de la mano, pero me temo que puede estar algo repetitivo. Aún así hubo dos escenas que me gustaron mucho, espero que las hayan disfrutado.**

**5) Sobre la última parte, sentí que quedaba mejor desde la perspectiva de Nico, pero como el fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Will, en fin cosas que pasan**

**SOBRE EL FINAL**

**He pensado como explicarlo, no se me ocurrió una buena explicación, así que sólo contaré que sucedió. Como dije tenía algunas ideas más para esta pareja QUE ERAN IDEAS DE HISTORIAS PARALELAS lo juro, pero sorpresivamente, una creció tanto que terminó afectando el final de este fic, lo terminé un miércoles a la 1 am, y comencé a escribir la continuación a las 9 am. El punto: tendrá una segunda parte, si leen con atención posiblemente adivinen de que va la segunda parte, y también que sucede después de este final. Será narrado desde la perspectiva de Nico (No primera persona, solo perspectiva)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**(Una duda, ¿consideran invasivo que responda los review por MP?, es que prácticamente voy comenzando en FF y me resulta muy extraño respondes reviews en PM, sin embargo, me encanta responderlos)**

**Sakura Hecate: Muchas gracias por los dos reviews, gracias por tomarte el tiempo, sobre lo de los romanos solo hay una palabra para explicarlo: Spartacus. Y sí, extrañamente la gente no cree y ya ha sido muy comprobado, es rara la homofobia de la sociedad.**

**Citrino: Gracias, por cierto, busque en donde me equivoqué con las edades de Nico y Hazael, pero no lo encontré, así que lo siento.**

**MariaWeasleyo: Me alegra que te gustara Will y el beso en la frente, jajajaja, comparto tu amor por el solangelo.**

**Kawaiigiirl: Gracias por la aclaración, yo juraba que su i era una p, no tenía sentido, pero lo creía.**

**Cessi: Wow, tu review es prácticamente una carta, gracias, me hizo el día (un minuto después mi asesor de tesis lo deshizo preguntándome cuando iré a verlo), mi idea es cambiar la imagen, gracias por la aclaración, pero igual quiero dar la oportunidad a alguien que opine si la cambio o no, mientras tanto te pido me perdones (buena campaña por cierto). Definitivamente a ti si te responderé por un PM porque mencionaste varias cosas.**

**Lolit: me pasó igual con que me gustaba el percico, pero curiosamente el Solangelo me convenció maravillosamente.**

**Gracias por el follow/favorito: ****BadBitchAndRealest, Cessi, GiulyAlvarado, LauraNSPJHP, LupitaMSquirrell, Mikuniru, ****NefilimMeztiza7, Piequinn, Sakura Hecate daap , enclosedBox, lilly jane, Lolit, Lunalittle Lunatic, daap**

**Y gracias a quienes leyeron.**

**CURIOSIDADES (No me pude resistir): Las farturas son similares (o iguales) a los churros mexicanos.**

**El fic originalmente sería una colección de one-shot de como Will va completando la lista (No me pregunte que pasó, no tengo idea)**

**Y, cerré la ventana sin querer cuando ya había escrito todas las notas... hubo que hacerlo de nuevo, fue adorable, me tomó casi una hora...**


End file.
